Dangerous to Reclusive Girl at Elmtree
by MidnightIndigoMist
Summary: Embry Lesterra was not who she said she was. She was not a true care-kid, she had both parents and they were perfectly fine. Yet she had been in care for three years already, and suffered from multiple personality disorder. And Medea was not friendly... IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: Embry Arrives

**Embry Lesterra was not who she said she was. She was not a true care-kid, she had both parents and they were perfectly fine. Yet she had been in care for three years already, and was very parentless.**

**And she was not normal, no one with Multiple Personality Disorder is. And Medea, Midnight's other personality, was not friendly.**

Embry's POV

I threw my bags at the smiling care worker, Mark, the idiot who decided to take me own as my care worker. I disliked him.

I got into the car that would take me away from my failed foster parents and to a new care home. I didn't even know why I bothered, it's not as if I wanted parents, not after my experience. My parents left me, but they did it so that in my file it says they're both dead.

"Hey Embry, long time no see. What happened this time?" said a well-spoken man of about twenty-five, my care-worker.

"Nothing special, just didn't work out with them." I sighed, it never worked out with any one, and it was always my fault, well Medea's.

"You're going to Elmtree care home, it's the closest."

Sounds alright but it means that more people will have to get used to Medea, I was subject to MPD (multiple personality disorder) and its not serious enough for me to be hospitalized. I shouldn't even know about my disorder, because when she "takes over" I can see what is happening, but can't do anything against it. Even though people with DID should suffer memory loss when their "other" self takes over, which makes me a special case and a mental kid.

But it makes people leave me alone, because I never tell anyone everything, maybe a story or too, but the truth is buried too far for me to dig up now.

The car pulls to a stop and Mark gets out and starts getting my bags from the boot. The house looks huge, well more chances of people bugging me about why I'm in care, and why this and why that. Ugh, I hate it when the other kids think that I want to be friends with them.

Mark goes up to the door, beckoning for me to follow. I might as well; I'm going to have to enter eventually.

A tall bald man greets us and asks us inside.

"Hi, you must be Embry. I'm Mike. Our other care workers are Gina and Tracy, but they're out at the moment. Why don't you go meet the other kids, they're in the lounge."

I sighed and walked in the direction he pointed.

I pushed the door open and stared at me, and then all started chartering wildly.

"What's your name?" "Why are you here?" "Shut up I'm trying to watch telly!"

I reeled at the last comment; it was a girl with blue streaks in her hair. She sounded like me; I bet I'll get on with her. Well I would, if I would allow myself to have friends.

"I'm Embry, 'fourteen years old," Might as well answer s few questions to shut them up.

"Wow! Your name is so pretty, and you're the same age as Liam, Rick and Electra." Spoke a black haired girl completely covered in pink.

I look to where she pointed, I guess the blue streak girl is Elektra, the blonde boy on the computer is Rick, and the boy playing pool is Liam. Ha! If I played with others I would beat them all at pool, no can beat me! But I don't play with others.

Turns out the kids hear are Carmen (the black haired girl who loves pink), Tee (blonde girl, whose brother is Johnny), Johnny (he's super protective of Tee), Harry (and his toy giraffe Jeff), Elektra, Liam (he looks rather cocky, I'm probably not going to get on with him), Gus (Asperger's syndrome, I could tell immediately, I like kids like that, they're predictable), Tyler (obvious troublemaker), Rick (looks alright, but probably never going to talk to him).

Gus says he will take me on a tour at 3:00, and wrote down my name and other things about me. Then he asks why I'm here. I freeze, "I don't half to tell you, go find out yourself." He nods, guess he is going to try and figure it out, wonder how long it will take him.

I sit on the couch not knowing what to do and give yes or no answers to their questions, until Harry, with Jeff, comes and sits on my lap, putting his arms around my neck. I immediately feel the urge to push him off, until he says, "Jeff likes you."

Wonder how long it will take until they all hate me; Medea will sure make it quick.

Mike calls me into the office, and I walk in and take a seat in the blue plastic chair.

"So Embry, we hope you'll like it here but we need you to keep, um, yourself under control."

"Her name is Medea, and she is not me. If you don't want to make her angry I suggest you tell the others how to tell the difference between Medea and me. Because if they react wrong she will, well, you read my file." Honestly, could they not tell I couldn't control her?

"Sure, if it makes this easier, now we don't have any empty rooms, so you'll have to share."

Mark immediately jumps in and speaks. "No! She has to have her own room, and it has to lock from the outside as well!"

I was little shocked, but I didn't want to hurt anyone, not like last time.

"I want a roommate, but its probably safer with what Mark says,"

Mike smiles and replies, "I'm sure you'll be alright, we can't lock you in but there will be a room divider which can be locked from both sides. Here I'll show you to your room."

Mark looks annoyed, says goodbye, and finally leaves.

I hope this room divider is strong; I don't want this to end badly.

Mike drops my bags in a very pink room, I assume I'll be sharing with Carmen; she said her favorite color was pink anyway.

"I'll go get your roommate." Mike leaves

I start unpacking on the other side of the divider, it's like a half wall, and very thick and sturdy, so I should be fine.

I hear murmuring downstairs, and go stand outside the lounge door.

"Now, Embry is a little different from you guys."

"Like how? Who's she sharing with?"

"I'm sorry but she'll have to share with you Liam."

"What? I'm not sharing with a girl!"

I hear laughter, the other's must be teasing him about it.

"I'm sorry, but your room is the only one big enough. But anyway, Embry suffers from multiple personality disorder. So it basically means there is two of her. There is Embry, and then there's Medea, and you can tell which is which by the way they act. Medea will be very mean to you all, so stay away when she is in control, and just don't talk to her. But be nice."

I sigh, and walk back to my room, at least I'm not alone, and Liam looks strong and should be able to handle Medea.

I finish packing and lay on the floor. A silent tear makes it's slow breath taking way down my face, I wish I could control Medea, but I can't. I don't want to hurt people anymore.

Harry walks in and sits on my lap again, and looks at me worryingly.

"Why are you crying, and Medea can't be too bad."

I'm shocked at how much he understands.

I cuddle him, I can't believe I'm letting him close, but maybe it will be okay with one friend. And besides I've always liked little kids.

He looks over to my bed and spots my tiger toy. I smile and get it for him.

"I don't like tigers, tigers eat Jeff."

"But this is a special tiger, he eats only purple jelly beans and his name is Ser."

Harry smiles and reaches for Ser eagerly, already wanting him to be friends with Jeff. I smile too and start playing quietly with him. I was so absorbed with our game that I didn't notice Liam in the doorway.

"So you're part evil and messed up then huh? Just leave these kids alone and don't you hurt 'em, including 'Arry" I can tell he has some sort of accent.

"Go away Liam, I like Embry!" I was a little taken aback by how forceful Harry spoke, but I liked him even more for it.

Liam looks shocked; I guess Harry doesn't get on with many people.

"Go play somewhere else Harry, you can play later," Liam seems to be in charge of the rest of the kids.

I watch Harry scamper off; he really follows Liam's orders then.

I wait, watching Liam warily; I don't trust him or like him.

"So why you here?" Liam said

"I'm not telling you, don't half to anyway." Really, does everyone here think they have the right to know everything?

"Alright, alright. I'm Liam."

I nod, "Embry."

"Cool, so I was actually sent up here to see if you wanted to come down for dinner." He gestured to the hallway.

Oh no. I felt the familiar queasy feeling, when Medea emerged.

"No. Get out."

Liam looked taken aback, he glared, and then went downstairs. It didn't matter; better him angry than Medea meeting him.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2: Medea Arrives

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews :) and when Medea is in control do you think I should write from Medea's POV, Embry's POV, another Elmtree kid's POV, or 3****rd**** person? I have no idea so for this chapter it will be in Medea's POV, but please answer the question above :)**

**Oh, and grammar isn't really my strongest point. So if you see any mistakes please point them out!**

Medea's POV

I sigh, I can feel Embry crying; it was a relief to be in control again.

The sound of laughter and chattering came from downstairs. Maybe I should go become acquainted with them… And show that weird little boy, Harry I think, that Medea is bad.

I walk over to the divider and try to open it. Urgh! It looks like it locks automatically when shut and that Liam kid shut it when he left! I try to force the door open; I guess Embry, annoying as she is, was right. The divider might actually stop me.

I look around for something to break it open with. Wait, they forgot something; the window is on my side of the divider!

So I climb out the window and make my down through a really strong piece of ivy, good thing we don't eat much.

I find myself in a large garden, and spot a lone football settled in the grass. Ha! The best way to show to really stay away is to stop their entertainment. I pop the ball.

"Oi! What you doing, did you not listen or somethin'!" Humph, it was that Liam.

I actually agree with Embry for once, I don't like him either, but unlike her I always act on my dislike.

Before he has another chance to say anything, I shove him to the ground and kick him. Hard.

He groans, adding to my satisfaction.

I stalk off, leaving him there. Now time to meet the others, my way.

I walk into the kitchen, where I see Johnny, and that Tee girl, doing the washing up.

"Hi Embry, would you mind helping?" Tee looks up hopefully.

I fill my rage and furry growing. How dare they call me after that weak girl!

And as if I would help them!

But they don't know I'm not Embry.

"Sure!" Oh the joys of being a great actor.

Johnny hands me a plate to dry I drop it. The plate smashes into minuscule pieces with much noise.

Tee and Johnny both look up, shock and worry appearing on their faces.

"What you do that for! We're going to get in trouble for that!"

"You better tell them it was you!"

Like I'm going to do that! "Yeah right, that would defeat the purpose of dropping it!"

They both look hurt and angry. Johnny looks as if he's about to start shouting at me. But I leave before he can, maybe Mike will punish them, I hope so. I walk across the hallway, bumping into an angry Gus.

"Where have you been? You missed supper and you are late for my tour!"

He drags me along his tour, I'm rather glad he did. Now I know whose bedroom is whose. And that information can be very valuable. But I can't let them think that they can just drag me anywhere. So as we head back downstairs, about halfway down I snatch his notebook. That sort of thing always gets to people like him.

"Give it back!"

Honestly, people are so loud, its like they think noise makes any difference!

I rip out a few pages, toss the notebook behind me and run to my room.

I would have done more but I can already feel Embry struggling, it's a shame she has to ruin the fun. I believe I have a few more minutes till I lose control, so I sit cross-legged on my bed and read what the kid has written about me.

_Embry Lesterra arrived today at 7:00 pm. She is the same height as Liam and is 14, the same age as Liam, Rick, and Electra._

_She has short, spiky black hair that she often runs her finger through. She has amber eyes, which make her look cat-like._

_Mike says he has multiple personality disorder and her other self is Medea, who is mean and we should stay away from her._

_She is sharing with Liam, and doesn't seem to like Liam._

_Harry likes Embry, and we are all shocked, Harry hasn't been affectionate to anyone since Sapphire left._

_She seems to have a lot of expensive stuff, Liam says its probably all nicked, I am going to ask her at supper._

_Embry skipped supper._

_I went on the computer and it says people with multiple personality disorder have these symptoms:_

_Current memory loss of everyday events_

_Depersonalization_

_Depression_

_Derealization_

_Disruption of identity characterized by two or more distinct personality states_

_Distortion or loss of subjective time_

_Flashbacks of abuse/trauma_

_Frequent panic/anxiety attacks_

_Identity confusion_

_Mood swings_

_Multiple mannerisms, attitudes and beliefs_

_Paranoia_

_Pseudoseizures or other conversion symptoms_

_Psychotic-like symptoms such as hearing voices and other Schneiderian first-rank symptoms_

_Self-alteration (feeling as if one's body belongs to someone else)_

_Somatic symptoms that vary across identities_

_Sudden anger without a justified cause_

_Spontaneous trance states_

_Suicidal and para-suicidal behaviors (such as self injury)_

_Unexplainable phobias_

_I'll have to ask Embry about the above._

Wow. He notices a lot. And the cheek of Liam! I did not steal any of my stuff. Well, Embry doesn't steal, I have. Embry's probably going to give back these pages and answer his questions.

I hear the click of the divider door opening, and look p. The little kid Harry walks over and tries to sit on my lap.

"Can Ser play now?"

I suddenly hate everything; this was one of the symptoms Gus wrote about. _Sudden anger without justified cause. _

I shove Harry off me and onto the floor. Fear is suddenly present in his eyes, "Medea, please bring Embry back."

This does not help my anger. I grab him and shake him violently back and forth, I hate this child, and he is trying to mock me. His silence through his beating irritates me, but the boy does not try to cry out, only lets his tears fall like delicate rain onto the carpet.

"Let go of him! What is wrong with you!"

It's Liam he shoves me onto the bed and picks up Harry, and deposits him, safe, on the other side of the divider.

"I told you to leave the others alone!"

Liam starts to try to punch me, but I am the better fighter.

I feel my body start to twitch, and I fall to the floor. Liam stops and looks at me strange.

I guess my fun is over for now.

**:( I feel so bad for little Harry :( And he's one of my favorites! But it had to happen. Did I portray all the TBR kids correctly? Really wanted to get them all right! I know Liam's a bit mean to Medea/Embry, but come on! She just got Johnny and Tee in trouble and beat up Harry! :( I WILL make poor Harry better!**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends For the Moment

**Hey I'm back! I finished this chapter quicker than I thought! And what do you all think of: Liam/Embry and Rick/Embry? I am not a fan of this being a romance but my characters decide what I write :P And Do you guys want to know the cause of Embry's disorder and why she's **_**really **_**in care? Or anything else you want to find out or make happen? I'm open to all suggestions!**

**Long chapter here!**

Embry's POV

I open my eyes, even though I'm afraid of the boy who looks down at me in confusion and hatred. I know what I have done, and I wish I had not, but wishing does not get anyone anywhere.

"What the heck? Why did you fall, no wait. You're Embry again now. And you had now control over yourself and it was Medea who got Johnny and Tee doing the weeding for the rest of the week and gave Harry with bruises and a black eye and probably nightmares too!"

His words sarcasm open new wounds, as I get up. He shoves me down again.

"Did I tell you to get up? No, so stay down there. It's where you belong!" He kicks my stomach and leaves, slamming the divider behind him.

I let the tears fall, holding myself and rocking back and forth. I truly despise myself. Hurting little kids? Medea really made an impression this time. I even had hope that this time I could make a friend or two, and I thought I had achieved that with Harry. But Medea always has her way.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't hear the divider opening again, or the little feet that padded my way. I didn't realize anything until two little arms snaked their way around me and a little voice said, "It's okay Embry. I missed you when you were gone."

It was Harry, little sweet caring Harry. And after all Medea did to him, he came back.

I cried even harder with this new understanding.

Harry, alarmed at the new flood, peered at my face. His large blue eyes filled with worry.

"I'm alright now Harry, you should get to bed."

I didn't realize how late it was, I strained my ears to hear the sounds of the other kids, but it was only silence.

Harry nodded, hugged me, and left. I smiled sadly after him. I would miss that little boy, but I can't stay with Medea growing worse.

I packed my essentials and prepared to leave, I would be fine own my own. I've survived long enough on the streets before.

But I didn't know how to leave. I guess it would have to be the window again, but I wasn't as agile as Medea.

I looked around the room one last time, the chest of drawers, the bed, the desk, and the chair all standing there as if they were looking at me, like they were waving goodbye.

I sat on the windowsill, and made I huge mistake. I looked down. The ground looked so far away, this was weird, I had never been afraid of heights before. Oh wait, Gus's list! _Symptom: Unexplainable phobias. _

I really should research more, that information could have really helped.

Oh well, fears are meant to be overcame.

When I found myself, unharmed, on the ground I made my way over to the dustbins. I could climb on top of them and use them to get over the fence. I got on top of the fence and swung one leg over. I suddenly felt reluctant to leave. I mean, its not like I wanted to give up, I just didn't want to hurt any more people, what if I killed again?

"Leaving so soon, or are you just running from your guilty conscience?" I really am beginning to think that Liam is stalking me!

"Sod off Liam! This has nothing to do with you."

"Hate to break it to you mate but everything to do with the dumping ground, has to do with me."

"Dumping ground?"

"Yeah, that's what we call this place. So are your selves done with running?"

"Oh so now you believe me and how'd you know this wasn't my first time running?"

"Erm, about that… How your parents die?"

"Who said they were dead, and why would you think that?"

"Umm, your file?"

"Ha! Bet it said a whole lot about my life before care!"

My file had nothing on my real life, my parents knew what they were doing when they rewrote my file.

Liam looked confused, "Wait, so why you in care, and if you don't tell me and come back inside. I go tell Mike!"

He waved a mini tape recorder in my face. I was so stupid, with what I just said authorities can go and investigate. And I can't go back to my parents.

I shrug and walk into the kitchen, hungry and followed by a smirking and arrogant Liam. My stomach grumbles, loudly, he looks at me and seems to be considering something. He goes to the fridge, pulls out some pizza and hands it to me. I hate cold pizza, but I'm too hungry to care. I attack the pizza, making Liam grin at my eagerness.

"So this is what is going to happen. You are going to tell me everything and I'm going to record it all just in case. Then I am not going to tell Mike about Harry, and the kids will figure it out anyway. But you are going to tell Mike that you broke the dish. And you are going to keep Medea under control, and I don't want to see you around any of the other kids. But they'll be ignoring you anyway. If you don't do this then our outside conversation goes to Mike."

I realize how much he cares for the others, but I really do not want to tell this, this deceitful excuse of a roommate anything! I don't dislike Liam, I hate him. A lot.

"Fine. But I can't control Medea, believe me none of this would have happened if I could," he nods, and I continue, "I was put in care when my parents died, and they did die, in a plane crash. They were flying over here to come get me from boarding school as a surprise. I was eleven, and have been through eight care homes and five different foster parents."

He doesn't seem to believe me, but doesn't press it. I finish my pizza and turn to go up stairs.

Liam grabs my arm, "I do want to be mates you know, sorry." His hand lingers in my arm. I wonder if that means something but I'm too tired to care.

I get into bed and sleep, but like always its dreamless.

The next morning I wake to find the divider open, looks like Liam is kind enough not to force me to go through the window again. I put on some clothes and go downstairs. As I walk into the kitchen eyes follow me, but none bother to greet me, except from a nod from Liam, and a tight hug from Harry. I had put the stolen notebook pages on his desk before I fell asleep. Gus looks up from scribbling in his notebook, "Embry? I have some questions I'd like to ask in 10 minutes." I nod and he goes back to scribbling.

"Good morning, you must be Embry! I'm Tracy." A black haired lady hands me some burnt toast and smiles at me. I manage a smile in return.

I sit down at the table next to Harry, he hands me the strawberry jam and sits next to me.

"Jeff wants to play with Ser later." I smile and nod. All the other kids at the table glare at me as they leave, Tracy is oblivious to this of course, but Rick comes and sits next to me.

"Hey, sorry about them. They'll get over it. I saw you walk in with a case. What instrument you play?"

I was surprised he noticed, I played the flute and it was the one thing Medea didn't control or destroy.

"Flute. You play anything?"

"Guitar, but it's a working progress. I'd love to hear you play."

The door opens and Johnny barges in, not bothering to acknowledge me.

"Hey Rick, we fixed the football. Come on!" Rick looks at me apologetically and I smile. There would be time to see if I could make a friend later. They leave and I make my way upstairs.

I peer into Elektra's room, curious to see what she does. She was lying on her bed, listening to music. So I walk in.

Before I can say a word, she doesn't even look up and says, "Get out now."

"What you listening to?"

"Music."

"No kidding, Sherlock. What do you hate me too?"

She shrugs. "Nah, don't really care. But you do act like me."

I was a little stunned how she had came to the same conclusion, but I got her talking and we were into similar stuff. And I had suspected that we were going to be friends. And I was right.

As I was walking out of her room, she said, "You're alright."

When I was going to my room, Harry came out his and pulled me into his room. It was rather cute; the whole room was giraffe themed. Harry had already gotten Ser and we started playing. It was a relief to leave the complex world behind and be Ser, Jeff's best friend.

Gus soon came in and my "interview" started.

Gus: Do you have memory loss when Medea takes control, do you know what is happening?

Me: I do not have memory loss, and yeah. I can see through my eyes, though I can't do anything.

Gus: Do you have depression?

Me: No.

Gus: Do you have sudden anger without justified cause?

Me: Yes.

Gus: Are you suicidal?

Me: No!

Gus: Do you have unexplainable phobias?

Me: Yes.

It went on like this for a while, I felt bad because I lied. I have been suicidal and I was depressed for a long time. I don't' act like that very often anymore.

I kept playing until a loud bellow jolted Harry and me from our game.

"SUPPER!"

I clamped my hands over my ears, that lady who shouted so loudly must be Gina. Harry and I walk hand in hand downstairs and we sit down to lunch. Rick comes and sits next to me. Everyone else acts as if I don't exist, even Liam. Gus talks to me too, but not like really friends.

"So Embry, you want to play together after lunch or something?" Rick looks hopeful.

"Yeah! I mean, I got to show you whose the better musician!"

Rick laughs, eyes twinkling. "It's on Double Em!"

I look up, hurt. SO I'm a freak to him now too. Everyone looks up suddenly, that what must be what they call me. Well, its better than what I was referred to at other care homes, Demon, Freak, or Fiend.

I refuse to let their petty nicknames get to me.

"Get ready to be beat Robber Rick!"

I had found out that Rick's parents were scammers and were sent to prison, after bugging Gus for over an hour.

He suddenly looked hurt and angry, but then realize why I said it, a friendly insult, as hopefully he meant my nickname to be.

He grinned and high-fived me. Everyone else looked at us in shock and confusion. We had just insulted each other, but seem to be friends. We called each other that for the rest of supper.

After I put Harry to bed, he wouldn't let anyone else do it now. And I heard Carmen saying that I couldn't be too bad if I was Harry's new Sapphire.

Rick pulled me into his room; he had got one of his own. "Hey Em get your flute, we got a musician battle to attend to!" He grinned at me and let his hand linger on my arm a little longer than necessary. Did this mean something too? I didn't care enough to wonder about it.

We spent the rest of the evening playing together Rick was definitely my friend. I said goodnight and made my way to my room. I passed Elektra on way and we said goodnight. Now I had Harry, Rick, Elektra, and Gus as my friends. I was content. Today, surprisingly, was a good day. Medea hadn't made an appearance and I for the first time in three years, had friends.

I walked past Liam, not bothering to say anything. He would never matter to me, well not much at least. I got in bed and fell asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams. This place might be my home.

I sat up suddenly in the middle of the night. I kept feeling as if I were being watched. I shook my head and lay back down, its' nothing, just my overactive imagination.

And I believed myself; until I felt a hand cover my mouth and a heavy body sit on my chest.

**Oh my gosh! Who is holding her down and stopping her from screaming? What's going on with Liam and Rick? Will the Elmtree kids ever speak to her? When will Medea appear next?**

**Well, wait till chapter four! Reviews help me write faster! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Vow Made

**Only a short chapter this time, but should be meaningful. So Rick and Liam huh? Oh Em, what have you gotten yourself into? **

Embry

I try to fight the person off but they're strong. I give up and slump against my pillow, why. Why, is the only word I manage to gasp out.

"Look stop strugglin'! It's only me!"

Liam! What the heck! This new revelation causes me to struggle more.

"Look 'ere! Sop I'm not tryin ta kill ya'!"

I stop, and look him in the eye; he moves his hand off my mouth slowly but doesn't get off of me.

"What the heck Liam! What on earth were you thinking?"

I am outraged, but I keep my anger down, if I get angry Medea tends to grow stronger and I needed to be me for the moment.

"I want to know the truth. And believe me if you want anyone to ever speak to you, you will tell me! Why do you hate me so much?"

"Honestly Liam, you annoy me. You've attacked me, stopped me from running, insulted me, and hurt me, need I go on? So why should I tell you anything, let alone my past?"

He looks at me dumbfounded. He must not have considered that I might be taking all he's down personally. But I have.

"Because Em," oh my, why are Rick an Liam both nicknaming me, he continues, "I.."

I don't let him finish, I can feel Medea taking over. I start twitching and convulsing uncontrollably.

"Em are you okay?" Liam looks at me worryingly. The fool, he should leave while he can.

I mange to croak out a word, one word. A word that makes his eyes go wide, and makes him run over to the window, lock it. And go back to his side of the room, locking the divider.

I had warned him, "Medea."

She was going to try to hurt again, and I would lose a friend.

Medea

I run to the window and try to force it open, it doesn't budge. I run to the divider, but its as strong as ever. I consider breaking the window but abandon that idea when I see how think the glass is. Not even I can break that.

Damn Embry. I hate that girl, if only I had gotten here quicker. I would have had fin with that Liam; I'll show him what happens when he hurts my body, even if it was Embry who felt it. That kick was meant for me.

There's no point in doing anything but sleep. So I lay down, but I vow to myself.

Even if it kills Embry and I, I will get to every member of this household. One by one.

Mark my words.

**Oh no. Medea always fulfills her vows, and she will get to everyone, but by get, I mean in a very detrimental way. What will Embry do, it's only her second day! And if her first and second days are like this, what will her third be like? D:**


	5. Chapter 5: Options Given, Decisions Made

**Sorry for the shot delay, but I started finals today :( But hope you like and reviews make me write faster!**

Embry

I wake to an anxious Liam peering at me, with Harry asleep next to me. Wait, what! Look down at Harry, he fast asleep, curled up with my arm. How'd he get there? I must have been sleeping, but that's odd I'm usually a light sleeper.

"Em? Are you all right, you look a little, uh, startled."

"I'm fine, what are you doing?"

He had started to try and pick up Harry; I motion for Liam to leave Harry there. I get up as carefully as I can, trying to let Harry sleep.

We tiptoe out of the room closing the door, but leaving the divider open, I really don't want to see Harry trying to go out the window.

We go downstairs and I look at the clock. Its five in the morning!

"Liam! Why are we awake at five! Why'd you wake me up?"

I look a t him, Liam stares at me. I look down, shoot! I should've grabbed my dressing robe, last night I fell asleep wearing my underwear and a tank top. I blush furiously and cough, trying to get Liam to stop staring.

"What? You chose your sleepwear." He winks at me, making me blush even more. Which, of course, makes him laugh at me.

Fuming, I storm up the stairs. But of course Medea's the graceful agile one, so I trip and I fall down the stairs. But two familiar strong arms catch me, before I even start to go down.

"Honestly, I did wake you up for a reason ya' know!"

I sigh, I'll have to go along with whatever Liam has planned before I can go back to sleep.

"Fine. What you want Liam?" This boy was really bugging me.

"Since you asked! I want to know a few things, and we are going to make a better deal."

I try to run back to the safety of my bed, but Liam just threw me over his shoulder and carried me out into the garden.

"Put me down you buffoon!" Liam just laughed and continued.

We had gone past the trees, when he shoved me under a bush, I crawled through and came upon a bench, so I sat.

I was not going to make any deal with someone who woke me up early just to shove me under bushes!

Liam came and sat next to me, his expression had changed from the laughing and smiling boy earlier to one of seriousness.

"Em I need you to trust me, I want you to trust me."

"Why should I Liam? Give me a good reason, but there isn't one. We might be roommates but mates? Well maybe. But its not like you go around telling me your secrets? Am I wrong because please correct me if I am!"

I was in a full out rant now, I couldn't stand him asking because for some unexplainable reason, I wanted to tell him.

"No, you're right. I thought we were mates. Never mind them." Liam leaves, sadness and rejection clear on his face.

I stayed on the bench contemplating; I have options now that I didn't have before.

Last night Mike had offered me a few things. Firstly he said he could arrange foster parents again if I wanted, and he also asked if I wanted him to organize counseling sessions for me, to help with Medea. I never had choices before and now I'm over-whelmed by them. Then there's the Rick or Liam option, but what that means I still have no idea. I just wanted friends.

I sat up suddenly; I had fallen asleep on the bench. I smelt savory eggs coming from the house and my mouth watered. I climb back into my bedroom for something more decent to wear.

I walk into the kitchen and I get mixed reactions. Tee and Carmen smile at me, beckoning for me to sit with them. Elektra does the same, but less discretly, she does have a reputation after all. Rick looks at me invitingly and Gus asked where I've been. Harry is the same as always and runs up with a hug. Gina, who is cooking this morning–thank god its not Tracy–says good morning and hands me a plate of eggs and toast.

Liam. I look over at him, he meets my eyes and I see how sorry and upset he really is, also beginning for forgiveness and for me to sit with him.

The only person not wanting me to sit with them is Johnny, but he is not up yet, and Gus, who won't anyway because it disrupts his schedule.

I feel overcome and way over my head, if I sit with one the others will be upset. I make up my mind. The time for considering all options is done I have decisions to make. Let's see if I can pass they're unknowingly set test.

I take my breakfast from Gina and clear a place in the middle of the table, its very sticky (probably from the jam). I climb up onto the chairs ignoring Gina's calls of "Get down from there!"

And I sit in the middle of the table.

Everyone looks at me, and then starts laughing. I wonder why, until I look down. I had accidently sat in the middle of a piece of jam toast! Even Liam smiles at me, something that isn't unnoticed by Rick.

"Embry a word?" Mike calls me into the office, everyone thinks I get in trouble, but he's probably just going to ask me what I've decided.

"So did you think about what I said last night?"

I was right.

"Yeah. I don't really want to try fostering again just yet. But I don't know about the counseling."

"Okay, but don't you think you should, I mean what if the worst happens?"

Harry burst into the room, his worry evident "Embry Jeff's hiding!"

Mike looks at Harry, anger beginning to show. Oh no, the bruises. We've managed to hide it from Mike so far.

"Harry who did this to you!" Harry gulped, I would have laughed if my conscience was non-existent.

Harry shrugged, another thing I would have laughed at. Mike called a house meeting and pulled Harry in front of him.

"Who did this?" Mike was scarily calm, "Who did this!"

Whoops, there goes the calm. I've never seen Mike so angry; I doubt the other kids have either. We all know it was me, and without meaning to Mike sees where their glazes fall.

"Embry. Did you?" I nod, letting tears drip. God, I'm such a crybaby lately.

He calls me into his office, again.

"You are going to those counseling sessions, and I know you've always been homeschooled. But that's changing. I also want you to participate n the school's community projects, seeing how grounding you and more chores don't seem to work any more."

It was true, I had already been here for a week and their punishments meant nothing to me, I didn't leave the house much and I didn't mind chores.

I was about to protest but Mike just told me to go ask Tracy to take me to get new uniform. It was Sunday; I would be going to school tomorrow.

**Oh dear. What if Medea decides to appear at school? :( And I know it's a rubbish punishment but I have a very good scene with Liam and Embry when they are helping at school when parents come to visit.**


	6. Chapter 6: Actions

**I had to help out at my school and there was a corridor short cut I had to use, exactly like Liam and Embry, so this is where I decided their…. **_**Moment shall we say... **_**would happen! :) The beginnings rubbish but I love the corridor scene! :D Enjoy!**

**BTW The scene in the bedroom when Liam walks in on Embry is not my idea it's ImBritishNotPosh's I asked for her permission to use it but she never replied, so I'm sorry if you didn't want me to use it!**

Embry

Urgh. It was way too early! And because of Mike I had to wake up as early as the other kids and go to school. And what's worse is that I have to wake to Liam's face. Of course I tell him this.

"Aww! You love me really!" He says, eyes twinkling.

And I think I actually do.

I go to Harry's room to help him get ready, then we have breakfast and tumble into the bus.

Mike drives us, and Rick and Liam accompany me to walk Harry to his classroom. Honestly I told them I was annoyed at them, cause they kept trying to bug me, and Rick said, "Aww! You love me really!"

And I think I actually do.

School goes by quick enough, but I find out that next week there is a school opening night where parents come in and look at the school and because of Mike I have to help out.

The rest of the day goes by as it always does, usually with me being annoyed by Liam, I guess he's gotten over me shouting at him. I do feel kind of bad now, he seem to care.

But I spend a lot of the evening playing my flute with Rick. I like playing with him, its relaxing. And of course playing with Harry is and will always be my top priority.

Days go by and I become friends with everyone at Elmtree, or the Dumping Ground, as they're fond of calling it. And soon days begin to pass before Medea appears, but I always make it to my room in time. I don't go to the counseling sessions anymore, I found what triggered Medea's arrival: strong emotions of any kind, so I try to keep myself in check.

The day where I have to help out at school comes and Liam, surprisingly, has decided to come with me! We get to the school and find out that we're helping with the snack and beverages stall, and had to go back and forth from the school kitchen and the stall.

Luckily there was a shortcut between two classrooms, so we didn't have to go the long way round, but the classrooms hadn't been used in a long time and it was in the evening so you had to be careful not to trip over any desks or chairs.

Halfway through working, I was walking through the shortcut to get more cookies. When Liam passed me.

Before I could say anything he pushed me against the wall, blocking me from walking away with his body in front of me and his arms on both sides of my head, leaning on the wall.

And he kissed me. A heart stopping, breathless kiss. Then he just said, "I've been wanting to do that for a while." And walked away.

Of course I just slumped down and sat with my back leaning on the wall, trying to process what just happened. Liam kissed me. Liam kissed me! Liam. Just. Kissed. Me.

Oh my god.

I was startled, shocked, and kind of happy. Wait, happy? I didn't even like Liam! He was just a mate, well. Maybe I liked him a little. But what about Rick? I liked him too! Oh god, what had I gotten myself into? How was I ever going to look Rick in the face again, let alone Liam!

I was in a mess, again.

The rest of the evening was a blur of me trying to avoid liam and I refused to meet his eyes.

That night I just went straight to bed, I refused to even say goodnight to anyone but Harry.

I heard a knock on the divider, it was Tracy.

"Are you alright Embry? You seem a little agitated, you want to tell me about it?"

Tracy smiled encouragingly, as if I would tell her! Tracy always thinks that we should and do tell her everything. Ha! Sometimes the care workers don't have a clue what goes on in this place anyway!

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine. Tired, that's all." I wave her away and started to change into my pajamas and had just taken off my top when I heard the divider click open.

Liam had walked in, and looked at me and blushed. Ha! I had gotten him to blush!

I blush as well, "Liam why do you always seem to see my in my underwear?"

He laughed, "Maybe its cause you want me to!"

I throw a pillow at him, which he dodges, laughing, and leaves.

Hours later, I wake up. I cannot sleep, I keep dreaming of what Medea might do to complete her vow. I get and go downstairs. I drink some water and go back to bed.

And I awake the next morning to find someone sleeping next to me. Their warm body snoring next to me. I watch their chest rise and fall with their rhythmic breathing, I smile. Until I realize who it is.

**Sorry I told you it was a pretty rubbish chapter and don't worry Rick wont give up easily!**


	7. Chapter 7: Days Blurred

**Hi all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been trying to work on my summer goal: write a first draft of a novel!**

**And I have a REALLY long list of books I want to get through before school starts again :D**

**So I'm really sorry but this story going to have to be cut short, I might redo it later but I'll finish because I have the most perfect and sad ending! ;)**

Embry

I found myself curled next to Liam, his arm around me. I must have gotten into the wrong bed or something last night. I try to get up, but Liam wakes and smiles at me.

"Can't have enough of me can you?" He winks, I blush furiously. Why is it that I always blush around him?

I try to get up and he pulls me back down. "I'm sorry but it's rather cold without you."

He gives me another cheeky grin and makes my lay next to him, I cant say I object.

We go down to breakfast and Mike offers me a room change, as Sapphire's room has finally been emptied and redecorated. Mike also says that even if I don't move he's going to remove the divider because he doesn't want to see me climbing out the window again, and that Medea seems to be under control.

How wrong I was.

I decided to stay in Liam's room, I rather liked him keeping me warm in the mornings. But sadly my decision did not go unnoticed by Rick.

One day blurred into the next and days, weeks, months went by and I had gotten used to the routine of the Dumping Ground.

I had already been here for a year, five months, and eighteen days. I loved it here and loved everyone here as well. And everything was perfect, too perfect. But, of course, there's always calm before the wave of reality comes crashing down on your head.

My wave was Nura Helck, the lastest care kid to be left at Elmtree.

**Yeah I know this chapter is WAY short but the next ones will be a lot longer, pinky promise! ;)**


End file.
